


Remembrance

by Dracolord1208



Series: Draco's Junkmetra Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: Even after being married to Symmetra for a few months Junkrat still has kept a few secrets from Symmetra some even from himself. With their upcoming trip to Australia Symmetra will learn even more about her husband and his family.





	

“Don’t look back honey. Keep running okay. No matter what happens keep moving! Don’t worry about me and your father we will be okay. Just keep running until you hit the sand. Okay? You have to be strong. Promise me Jamison. I need you to promise me take your brother and, ”

The world went silent as the sky was filled with light.

Junkrat jumped up completely at attention as he woke up taking in the environment before he relaxed. He had the dream again. The only sane dream he had left in his mind. The dream at this point felt foreign to his normal nightmares. A memory from so long ago that even now Junkrat was uncertain it was even real.

Junkrat began to study the room to ground himself in reality further. The sun was starting to peek through the window so he had to have had at least six hours of sleep which would explain the nightmare. Judging by the décor of the room he was in Satya’s room. Looking to his left confirmed this with Symmetra’s sleeping body.

“You okay, Jamie?” Even in her groggy morning state, Satya was able to tell that Jamison was dealing with something.

“Yeah, just had that dream again. So here I am trying to figure out what’s real and what’s a dream and this drop dead gorgeous girl is in bed with me and is trying to say she’s my wife, and if someone told me it was a dream I wouldn’t doubt them for a second.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. It’s too early for your sweet talking, though. At least let me brush my teeth first.”

“Nope. Time for morning kisses.”

Symmetra was immediately awake and was unsuccessfully trying to push Junkrat away before he could smother her with kisses. His laugh was contagious as the two quickly collapsed into a laughing pile on the bed.

“So, want to talk about your dream?”

“Not yet. I need to get my head around it for a bit. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Symmetra responded as she brought Jamison into another kiss.

The two eventually decided to start the day. Although Junkrat and Symmetra were married for the last four months not much changed when it came to their living conditions. When they got married Overwatch offered to move them to one of the larger family orientated dorms but they refused. Junkrat, however, did find himself sleeping in Satya’s room more often than his own. After preparing breakfast the two heading out to complete their task for the day.

When the couple met for lunch Jamison had a somber look on his face.

“Is everything alright, Jamie?”

“Yeah well. Um. Would you be able to take some time off of work for a while?”

“How long?”

“About a week.”

Symmetra calculated her remaining vacation hours while Junkrat waited patiently. “I believe that I can work that out. Why?”

“I was hoping we could visit my family. Think of it like a second smaller honeymoon.”

Symmetra was caught off guard at this since the topic of Junkrat’s family was typically ignored. Junkrat would often deflect it with conflicting stories of their locations. When Satya was making the guest list, they both had no direct family to invite, so Symmetra was thoroughly surprised.

 “That would be an entertaining adventure.”

“That’s what I thought I’ll get Trace to fly us there in the morning, so we have time so get set up.”

The rest of the day was spent on the phone while packing for the trip. Symmetra and Junkrat took leave from Overwatch and Symmetra had all of her calls be forwarded to her assistant at Vishkar. Symmetra was not sure what to pack for the adventure, so she over packed even with Junkrat’s protest. When the morning came, they were packed up in an orca, and they arrived in Sydney by midday. Symmetra checked them into a nice hotel where they had a lovely lunch at the connected restaurant.

After a day of relaxing and sightseeing, they retired to their hotel for a romantic night alone. In the morning Junkrat explained that they would have to get ready for their trip. The plan was to rent transportation and supplies to drive across most of Australia while avoiding the attention of the Junkers and the authority. Even with that, the trip would only be around two days.

“So why do we have to travel so far?”

“Well Sydney is one of the few cities that didn’t get hit too hard from the omnium, so I figured it would be more fun to make a trip than to have Trace just drop us off.”

Symmetra was enjoying the trip, but the constant assault of sand was souring her mood as time went on. “Where exactly are we going?”

“Small town called Warburton.”

“What’s in Warburton?”

Junkrat’s mood dropped as he recollected the town’s features. “Well, not much now but it’s our first stop.”

Not wanting to push his discomfort she dropped the topic. After camping out, they arrived at what was left of the town by the next morning.

Symmetra didn’t understand why they began to slow down at first. They arrived at what seemed to be a clearing that had some rubble spread within a mile radius, but there were no buildings left standing.

“Jamie? Where are we?”

“Welcome to Warburton. This is where I grew up.” Junkrat pulled the car over and assisted Symmetra in exiting their vehicle. “So this here is the town center. Over to your left, you will find the church.  Over there is the Mily where we got all our groceries. There’s the pool we would go to every day, and over there is the Community Center. The grownups would have meetings and parties there all the time.”

Everywhere that Junkrat pointed there was nothing but piles of rock and wood.

“My dad, he was a pilot he is working over there at the Airport. I remember we would wait in the hanger for him to come back so we could be the first to greet him.”

“We?”

“Me and my brother and …” Junkrat face contracted as his struggled to finish his sentence.

“Well, Mom worked as a police officer. Can you believe it, internationally known criminal’s mother was a cop.” Symmetra quickly rushed to pull Jamison into a hug. “Do you think she would have been disappointed?” Junkrat lost all of this confidence and began to cry.

Symmetra was uncertain what to do. This was the third time she had ever seen him cry. The first being, when she had received an almost fatal blow during a fight before the two of them, were together. The other time was recent during their wedding where he broke out into tears during the ceremony. But this time was the worst time because she didn’t know how to make it better.

“Never. You are a hero Jamison. It might have taken a while to get to where you are now, but you did it.”

“Thank you.” Jamison began to regain his composure, and he began to lead Satya down the street.

“Welcome to Casa de Fawkes.” Junkrat lead Satya to a rubble pile that seemed to be the most house like. “This was my house. This is also where my family is.” Jamison led Symmetra to the backyard of the house where three gravestones were placed.

“Well, here they are well not exactly but close enough. My dad was making supply runs for the resistance when the Omnium went up, so his plane went down somewhere. My mom told us to run and keep running until we hit the desert. Ha. Can you imagine it a kid running until he made it to the Simpson? Two thousand kilos at 7. Ha. We started running the last time I saw her she was facing off with three bots.”

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I came back here later with Roadie and we made graves for them even though there are no bodies in them.”

“Who’s the other grave for.”

“My brother. Noah. He was a good kid. Too good in fact he was with me all the way up till Junker town. Then he just bit it. Trusted someone with his water container. He shanked Noah the instant he had the water. Can you imagine that to kill someone after they have already given you what you wanted?”

Symmetra looked up and saw that Junkrat was crying again. She pulled him into a somewhat awkward sideways hug.

“Well, the bastard got a mouth full of my first RIP tire, so that shows him.”

“I am sorry Jamison. I am glad you shared this with me.”

“Thanks for everything Metra. Thanks for eventually giving me a shot.”

“Not a problem.”

“Thanks for also being so stupid as to fall in love with a mess like me.”

Symmetra smacked his arm playfully. “The only thing stupid about me falling in love with you is how long it took.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Eventually, Symmetra started looking around the remnants of the house while Junkrat continued telling her stories.

“So we just run and jump head first into the pool, and my mom was so furious.”

“Junkrat hold up, come over here.” Symmetra motioned him to come over to where she was in the rubble. “Lift this beam.”

“Okay?”  Once Junkrat had lifted the beam a few inches above the ground, Symmetra lifted a disk that was trapped under it.

“Amazing it looks like it works it just needs some power.”

“What you got there?”

“This is an old holodisk. It usually is used for family photos. If I just give it some power, we should be good… and it’s on!”

In Symmetra’s hands now stood an image of a family posing together in front of their house. Junkrat said he was done crying but how was he supposed to feel being shown his late family out of nowhere.

“That’s why you are my dynamite gal.”

“Thank you. Here hold this I have a plan.” Symmetra quickly passed the holodisk to Jamison before she began to put her plan to work.

Symmetra is now having an idea of what the house looked like she started forming a basic wire frame in hard light. Within thirty minutes Symmetra had reconstructed a mere recreation of the house from the image. Junkrat was always impressed by her hard light’s capabilities, but this was by far his favorite creation. Satya, however, was not done the next thing she did go the back yard and create proper gravestones that would be able to stand the test of time.

“I am so glad I married you.”

“I am pleased you enjoy it.”

The two set up camp and began to eat dinner when Symmetra had another question for Junkrat. “So what happened to your sister?”

“My who?”

“Your sister.” Satya looked quizzically at Jamison. “Look. In this picture, you seem to be four or five your brother appears to be a toddler and it seems that your mother is at least five months pregnant. I also found this doll a moment ago.” Satya passed a small knitted toy to Jamison to inspect.

 Junkrat only stared at the doll trying to unravel this mystery. “Sister? Did I forget I had a sister?” He started scrubbing through his memories. He began noticing that there was indeed something that he couldn’t place a smudge on his memories that seemed to block something. 

“Promise me Jamison. I need you to promise me take your brother and, ” Junkrat was furiously scratching his head when it hit him. “YOUR SISTER.” He suddenly yelled out as his memories started to flood into him again. “Promise me take your brother and, your sister. How? How, how? HOW? How did I forget about Chloe?”

“Is Chloe your sister?”

“Yes, little baby Chloe. Wait what happened to her? Think think think you bastard. What happened to your little sister?” Junkrat began to pace back and forth as he started tearing through his memories in search of the answer.

 “The flash happened I grabbed Noah’s arm and pulled him along while I carried Chloe. We stayed on the move for two weeks. We set up camp on the edge of town. I started stealing food to feed us on the edge of the city. I then lost my arm to that blasted omnic trap. I realized that I couldn’t take care of everyone, so I had to do something fast.”

Junkrat body tensed as he remembered what he did. “I gave her away.”

“Oh no.” Symmetra let out a shocked gasp, recoiling from the news.

“No no not like that. Not for money or anything like that I gave her to an orphanage. There was no way they would take in two older kids like Noah and me. So I told he were going to eat with the other kids at the park. So I sneaked us into the orphanage. Then I said I left the food back at camp so I would go and come back. Then me and Noah packed up, and we left for the next city.”

“I am sure you did what you thought was the right thing.”

“I remember telling Noah to suck it up and forget about her, and it would be easier. I guess I took my advice.”

Symmetra did her best to reconcile Junkrat’s new wave of self-loathing. Once Junkrat’s emotions had balanced out Symmetra had an idea.

“Do you remember what orphanage you left her?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“They would probably have records of what happened to her. If she was adopted, then we might be able to find her.”

“You think we could find her?”

“Even if the worst was to have happened, the finding closure should be a priority.”

“Yeah let’s do it. Let’s find Chloe.”

The couple packed the car up and set off to locate the orphanage. Junkrat didn’t remember which orphanage he had left her at so once they arrived in Melbourne they had to ask around. It wasn’t until the third orphanage did they find a clue.

Symmetra was in charge of asking questions while Junkrat was in charge of intercepting the kids on their way to Satya.

“Hello. My name is Satya Vaswani.”

“G’day Satya. How can I help ya? Are you interested in adopting?”

“Unfortunately that is not the goal of today’s visit. I was hoping that you would be able to assist me in finding a lost family member.”

“Oh gosh.”

“Indeed. The women I am searching for was displaced by the war soon after the omnium exploded. Her name was Chloe, and she was left at an orphanage when she was young. I was wondering if you would be able to help me search the records to see if there was any chance she was here.”

“Well we usually do not divulge information about our children, let me grab the manager and see if she could help you.”

The clerk left the counter, hopefully, to get the manager so she could help, looking out the window to her right she saw that Jamison was covered in curious children. It seemed that he was giving them a magic show with more pyrotechnics than she would prefer, but the kids were enjoying it.

“G’day. Pleased to meet you my assistant tells me that you are looking for a family member.”

“Yes. My name is Satya Vaswani, and I am looking for a Chloe Fawkes, although if she was adopted, I suppose there is a chance that she changed her name.”

The manager looked quizzically at Satya. “How old would she be?”

“Well from my understanding she was young when the omnium exploded. Then she would be in her early to mid-twenties.”

“Why are you looking for her?”

“Well, that is a personal matter that I don’t believe I have to share with you.”

The manager analyzed Symmetra carefully. “My name is Chloe Fawkes.”

Symmetra stared at the women in front of her. She was the right age; she had the same type of chaotic blonde hair that Jamison had. The feature that was most defining was her golden eyes. Her eyes that seemed to burn with the same level of explosive chaos that Junkrat had yet her eyes didn’t hold the same burdens that he had.

“Were you left here when you were young?”

“Yes, my awful brother decided that he was better off without me, so he abandoned me here. I then had to live here for the next 16 years. Then I started working here. Now I run the place.”

“Oh no. He didn’t abandon you. He left you here because he wanted you to be safe.”

“How would you know my brothers are dead?”

“Funny story about that. One of your brothers didn't die, and I am in fact married to him.”

Chloe looked at Satya like she was her mad husband.

“Jamie come in here.” Responding to her call, Junkrat finished up with the kids and headed inside.

“G’day. So what’s up did we find my Lil sis?”

Chloe just stared at the person before her; Junkrat was in a disguise so he wouldn’t be recognized.

“Jamie?”

“Ah yes. The name’s Jamison Fawkes, I am looking for my sister Chloe.”

“What happened to her?”

“Well after I lost my arm I couldn’t take care of both her and my brother Noah, so I left her at an orphanage so she would have a better life.”

“Do you regret it?”

 “Yeah I wish I left Noah with her. I wish that he didn’t have to fight like we did.”

“What happened to Noah?” Chloe’s voice was beginning to crack.

“Well, he had a bad crossing with the Junkers. They then had a worst crossing with me, but I wish I were able to save him.”

“Noah’s dead?”

“Yeah but came back from his grave.”

“You buried him. Yeah, he is with the rest of the family right now. Never got your name.”

“Chloe. Chloe Fawkes.”

Junkrat responded to the news like he had been slapped across the face. He turned to Satya in hopes of her confirming the news. A single nod was enough to let him know that they found her.

“You’re alive!” Junkrat then proceeded to vault over the counter and pull her up into a giant bear hug. “I was going to bury you.”

Chloe realized that she was missing a part of the conversation and dismissed it embracing the hug further.

The three of them decided to talk throughout the rest of the day. They explained that Junkrat was the infamous Junkrat and that he was working for Overwatch. Symmetra was properly introduced to Chloe as Junkrat’s wife. Chloe informed them about her life and all of her achievements. 

Junkrat and Symmetra also decided to help out around the orphanage. Junkrat was fantastic at entertaining the kids while Satya gave the kids some lessons on all sorts of topics.

When their time had finished up, they decided to visit more. While they waited for Tracer to pick them up they set up on the beach to pass the times.

“I just wish I could do more you know. I finally got to meet my sister again, and we just head up and leave.”

“No worries love I have a plan for that.”

Symmetra pulled Junkrat into a kiss as Tracer finally arrived.

The next morning Chloe woke up to find an email explained that an anonymous donor just gifted the orphanage $3,000,000.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So of all the days this one is my favorite by far, so I hope you all enjoyed.  
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
